Critters 2 - The Main Course
|catalogue number = CC7148 CC7305 |rating = |running time = 82 minutes|re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video|re-release date = }}Critters 2 - The Main Course is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 11th October 1993, It got re-released by VCI, Columbia TriStar Home Video and Cinema Club on 6th May 1996. Description Get Ready for Seconds... They're Back! Krites, those carnivorous Critters from outer space are back for seconds in 'Critters 2 - The Main Course'. Krite eggs have been hatching and the bloodthirsty hairballs are eager to partake in their favourite pastime - eating. In no time, Critter eggs are popping open everywhere - a field full of livestock becomes a gigantic feeding ground, and local residents are disappearing by the monthful! Fortunately the bounty hunters from deep space are back to solve the problem. But can they wipe out the Critters before a small American town is erased from the map...? Cast * Scott Grimes as Brad Brown * Don Keith Opper as Charlie McFadden * Terrence Mann as Ug * Roxanne Kernohan as Lee * Liane Alexandra Curtis as Megan Morgan * Barry Corbin as Sheriff Harv * Tom Hodges as Wesley * Douglas Rowe as Quigley * Lindsay Parker as Cindy * Herta Ware as Nana * Lin Shaye as Sal * Sam Anderson as Mr. Morgan * Eddie Deezen as Hungry Heifer manager Credits Opening (Original 1993 release) * * Start of Critters 2: The Main Course (1988) Closing (Original 1993 release) * End of Critters 2: The Main Course (1988) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1996 Re-Release) * * Start of Critters 2: The Main Course (1988) Closing (1996 Re-Release) * End of Critters 2: The Main Course (1988) * Closing Credits Film * Trailers and info Original 1993 release The Video Collection: Cinema Club trailer from 1993 with clips of "The Quiet Man", "It's a Wonderful Life", "Waterloo", "A Hard Day's Night" and "The Carry On Collection". 1996 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Misery", "King of New York", "Hamburger Hill", "Young Guns", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man" and "Hellraiser & Hellraiser 3". Gallery Critters 2 - The Main Course (UK VHS 1996).png Critters 2 - The Main Course (UK VHS 1996) Spine.png|1996 Re-release spine Critters 2 - The Main Course (UK VHS 1996) Back cover.png Critters 2 - The Main Course (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Critters Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:New Line Cinema Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:BBFC 15 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Movies Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Horror Videos from V.C.I Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd)